


Untitled

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JongYu fluff. Jinki comforts Jonghyun when he's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Jonghyun was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, rocking slightly back and forth on the bed. Kibum was beside him, and Minho standing in front of him. Taemin stood behind Jinki in the doorway, hovering uncertainly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Taemin whispered. “He’s been like this all day.”

Jinki patted Taemin’s shoulder reassuringly, ushering him into the hallway. “I’ll take care of it. Thank you for getting me.” He raised his voice a little. “Kibum-ah, Minho-ah, why don’t you guys take Taemin-ah and get something to eat? My wallet’s on the table.”

Kibum started to argue, but all it took was one sharp look from Jinki and then he was scurrying out the door, leaving Minho behind in his haste. Minho followed a few seconds later, after squeezing Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jinki lingered in the doorway until he heard the front door shut, and then stepped into the bedroom.

“Jonghyun-ah?”

He didn’t even acknowledge Jinki’s presence. Jinki let him stay silent, sitting where Kibum had been. For a few seconds nothing happened, then Jonghyun’s eyes opened and he threw himself into Jinki’s arms.

“Ssh, Jonghyunnie-ah. It’s okay. Whatever’s wrong, I’ll fix it.”

“You can’t,” Jonghyun whispered.

“What can I do then?”

Jonghyun shook his head.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He kissed the top of Jonghyun’s head, holding him tight to his chest. “Tell me and I’ll make it better.”

Jonghyun’s arms snaked around his waist, pushing him back until he overbalanced and toppled down onto the bed, taking Jonghyun with him. They settled themselves on the soft mattress, feet on the pillows, with Jonghyun’s head resting on his chest.

“Hey, Jonghyun-ah?”

“Hhmm?”

“I love you.”

He saw the faintest of smiles on Jonghyun’s lips before it faded. “I love you, too. And… thank you, hyung.”


End file.
